Six and Nine
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Demyx as always been the closest to Zexion, but after joining a group in school, Demyx starts to learn things of his friend.
1. Chapter 1

Zexion was just a kid who got caught up in a bad crowd.

Demyx was just there to protect him.

* * *

Organization 13 is a group of high school students who were feared by many other students. Demyx had just joined their little group along with another student. Each member of the group was given a number, which was assigned by order in which they joined. Demyx became number nine and the other student became number ten.

Demyx didn't want to join the group. He heard of all the bad things they did. They vandalized school property, skipped class/school, and hurt others both physically and mentally. He didn't want to join the group for those reasons. His reason for joining the group though was that he heard his childhood friend had joined. He joined so he could make sure his friend didn't get hurt. He joined so he can protect him. He joined to protect Zexion.

The Organization was currently in an old classroom in their school. The leader of the group, Xemnas, was standing in front of the room by the front desk. All the other members sat in the desks in order but spaced apart to have their own space. They had just gotten pass Demyx's and number ten's introductions to the group and now Xemnas was talking about what something Demyx had no clue about or interest in. Apparently he didn't really need to be listening since towards the end of Xemnas's words he found out he was mostly talking to numbers five and seven. After that Xemnas left the room along with Five and Seven and the room fell silent.

Demyx folded his arms on the desk and rested his head on them, looking away from the others. He stayed like that for a while. Voices were now filling the room as everyone started to talk to each other. Some moved from one seat to another to make it easier to talk. Demyx kept his head down and looked at the wall. He only looked up when someone sat down in the desk to his left and another in front of him. To his left he saw Eight sitting sideways to face him and in front of him sat Zexion who was sitting in his chair backwards to face Demyx.

"I never thought you would've joined something like this," Zexion said folding his arms over the back of the chair.

"You know me, always willing to try something new," Demyx replied with a shrug. "Even if I could die in the process."

"Don't worry, you won't die here," number Eight said patting Demyx's back. "I'm Axel by the way."

Demyx nodded in understanding. The three of them fell silent. Axel turned forward and leaned back in his chair while pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. Before he could light the cigarette though Zexion shot him a glare and he put it back. He kept out the lighter though and flicked it on and off. They stayed like that for a while until suddenly Zexion grabbed his bag and pulled out eyeliner. He then got up and went to Demyx's right and held his face by his chin. Taking the eyeliner Zexion wrote on Demyx's right cheek. When he was done he sat down on Demyx's desk and leaned back.

"What'd you do?" Demyx asked gently touching his cheek.

"I wrote the roman numeral for nine. That way people know who you are."

"Ah clever," Axel said and Zexion looked over his shoulder to look at him. "Do me."

And with that said Zexion scooted backwards to the middle of Demyx's desk then turned to face Axel. Getting down from the desk he simply slid onto Axel's lap and gently grabbed his chin. Then he wrote down the Roman numeral for eight on Axel's right cheek. When he pulled away Axel took the eyeliner from him and then did the Roman numeral for six on Zexion's left cheek. Zexion was obviously taken by surprise and you can tell by the small blush.

While watching the two, Demyx started thinking and taking everything in. Looking at Zexion he noticed how his clothes were different. His shirt was tight with sleeves that covered his arms and his pants were tight black denim. He was wearing combat boots which probably added an inch to his height. He also had on a black belt with silver studs and chains that hung around his hips. Around his eyes he had on eyeliner, not too much but just enough to be noticeable and make his eyes brighter. All the black on him made his skin appear lighter. He still had soft, almost girlish, innocent features. And right before he turned away, Demyx noticed a silver chain tucked under Zexion's left sleeve. Demyx smiled as he turned an identical chain around his right wrist.

Out of the corner of his eye, Demyx saw Zexion lean forward. When he looked he saw that Zexion was now resting his head on Axel's shoulder, eyes closed, arms hung over Axel's shoulders. He heard Zexion say something that sounded like, "I'm tired," and then buried his face into Axel's shoulder. Axel in turn wrapped one arm around Zexion's lower back; the other held up to pet his hair.

_They look cute together_, Demyx thought. _Wait, is Zexion even gay?_

He snuck one last glance at the two. When the bell rang everyone got up and headed out the door, except for the two. They took their time getting up, Zexion rubbing his eyes, probably had fallen asleep, and Axel just simply waiting till he got off of him.

* * *

Demyx stood at his locker while as he took books out of his bag and replaced them with others from his locker. He kept thinking back to Axel and Zexion. How come he didn't even know if his best friend was gay or not. Maybe it was because Zexion never really showed interest in either sex. While in his thoughts, Demyx had accidentally dropped his math textbook. He quickly put in the other books he needed and then turned to pick up the math book. When he turned though he saw that the book was already off the ground and being handed to him.

"Thanks," he said taking the book from Zexion.

"No problem," Zexion replied. He watched Demyx go through his locker and bag, probably making sure he had everything he needed. "Wanna come to my house?"

Demyx was thrown off just a little by the sudden invitation, but decided to accept. "Sure."

"'Kay, I have to pick up my sister first though, if you don't mind," Zexion said pulling on the strap of his bag. Demyx just shook his head and closed his locker following Zexion down the hall.

* * *

Zexion was always quiet and kept to himself. There are a lot of things that others didn't know about him. Demyx though had been his friend ever since birth really, this because their mothers were friends and still are. One thing people probably don't know about him is that he has an eight year old little sister. Said sister, Violet, is currently skipping ahead of them down the sidewalk, lilac/grey curls bouncing with every move. She was wearing a light pink dress with white lace and a baby blue bow tied behind her waist, a matching bow in her hair, white tights, and black shoes with straps around the ankles and little bows on the back.

They walked, Violet skipping, down the sidewalk until they reached Zexion's house. Violet being ahead of the other two via skipping stood and waited on the front porch for her brother to open the door. Stepping on the porch Zexion pulled out his keys and unlocked the door pushing it open and letting his sister run in. he then led Demyx in and headed for the kitchen. He walked to the fridge to get a drink but stopped when he saw a note in his mother's handwriting. He picked it up and leaned against the counter to look at it. A list of chores.

"Ugh," Zexion let out. Demyx gave him a look of confusion from across the kitchen. "Chores."

"Oh." Demyx walked over to his side and took the paper from him to read. "Doesn't seem too hard, I'll help."

* * *

Zexion gave a small smile in thanks.

The first thing on the list was to clean the pool. They went out to the backyard to get the stuff needed to complete the chore. Demyx left the list on the table on the back patio underneath a rock to prevent it from blowing away. He then joined Zexion at the side of the pool. Once at his side he handed him the pool net.

"Here, you fish everything out and I'll do the filter and chlorine." Demyx nodded in agreement and took the net to start as Zexion went to the far end of the pool.

After about fifth-teen Zexion was done with the filter and chlorine and was now standing with Demyx as he finished up with the net. After about five more minutes he was done so Zexion started to head back towards the house. He was stopped though by Demyx's voice calling his name. He went back over to him to see what he wanted, but before he could ask he was pushed.

It didn't take long for him to realize that Demyx had pushed him into the pool. He thought about maybe pretending to drown, but then that would cause Demyx to freak out. So instead he just went to the surface of the water and grabbed onto the pool wall. He could've floated but the water and his boots were making his feet heavy. Once he was secured on the wall he took one had and pushed his hair behind his ear.

"What the hell was that for?" Zexion asked, more upset than angry.

Demyx just shrugged and bent down to pat the other's head. "I just thought maybe it would help you cool off. After all you're wearing all black."

Zexion didn't respond. Instead he held up his hand knowing Demyx would take it and pull him out. But as soon as he grabbed his hand, Zexion pulled down. Demyx being caught off guard fell into the pull and being scared he tightened his grip on Zexion's hand bringing him back under the water with him.

When they got back up Demyx had to catch his breath before he could speak again. "Aw, now we're both wet."

"That was the point," Zexion said as he made his way to the wall. At the wall he lifted himself with his arms and then lifted his legs to sit on his knees. He then stood up and started towards the house.

Demyx climbed out after him and followed to the house, pausing to grab the chore list.

* * *

Inside Zexion grabbed two towels and handed one to Demyx then headed to his bedroom. Demyx this time didn't follow knowing he went in there to change. So instead of following Zexion, he just waited out in the hall drying his hair. It didn't take long for Zexion to come back out. He was dressed in light grey sweat pants and a light blue oversized v-neck shirt. He went to the bathroom and came back out with his hair held back with two clips. Despite getting wet, the roman numerals were still on both of their faces.

Zexion didn't take it off though, but Demyx had accidentally rubbed the towel over his face making the eyeliner smear. Zexion smiled at him then took the chore list and walked to the living room. After Demyx cleaned off the smeared eyeliner from his cheek he went to the living room where Zexion was patiently waiting for him.

Demyx took note of how normal his friend looked. Not really normal like he was a strange person, more like normal like he was himself. Demyx knew Zexion preferred loose clothes but liked the look of the clothes he wore out. The clothes he wore out weren't like the ones he used to wear. He used to wear a regular t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, but now his choice in clothes changed almost entirely. Demyx knew that he mostly wore the clothes to make his role in the Organization more believable.

In reality Zexion was a kind and caring person, but in school and the Organization he was a dark and mysterious person. He didn't act mean or anything like that, but he did take part in the "missions" the Organization sent the members on. Demyx still couldn't figure out why he had joined in the first place.

"What's next on the list?" Demyx asked as he sat down next to his friend.

"I have to make Violet an after school snack," Zexion replied and went to the kitchen. Demyx stood up and followed.

In the kitchen Zexion got out the things he would need to make his sisters snack. It wasn't really a snack, more like lunch, but it didn't matter since Violet didn't eat the school's food. She was a picky eater and liked cute little sandwiches and tea for lunch. She believes that it makes her like a princess in a way based off of the stories and movies she liked. She also liked to eat off and drink from the tea set her mother got her.

Demyx was allowed to sit back out of this chore since he didn't know how to properly make a meal for Violet. He watched as Zexion got out the delicate plates and cup of his sister's tea set and put together the sandwich.

As Zexion got out a water bottle and a small packet, Demyx asked, "Still can't make tea?"

"Shut up," Zexion said as he poured the powder of the tea packet into the water bottle.

Demyx smiled and moved to stand behind his friend. "Aw, you poor thing," he said as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pressed his chest to the other's back.

"Dem! You're still wet," Zexion said and tried to get away. "Let me go!"

"Fine," Demyx said letting go and taking a step back. "That's for getting me wet."

Zexion turned around and quickly kicked Demyx in the leg. Demyx let out an 'Ow!' and pulled his leg away from the other.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For getting me wet again," and with that Zexion picked up his sister's meal and headed to her room.

Demyx went back to the living room. He picked up the chore list and sat down on the couch.

"You're getting the couch wet," Zexion said as he came back in.

Demyx looked up and said, "Well I would've brought a change of clothes if I knew I was gonna be pulled into the pool."

"You were the one who pushed me in," Zexion said and crossed his arms. "I would give you something to wear but you don't fit in my clothes."

"You do realize you're wearing one of my shirts that I left here don't you?" Demyx asked.

Zexion looked down at the shirt. He hadn't realized it when he put it on, but it was indeed Demyx's shirt. "Here," he said and quickly took the shirt off and tossed it to Demyx.

Demyx was slightly shocked that the other had taken his shirt off. Zexion was always shy with his body and Demyx hardly ever saw him without a shirt. After tossing the shirt to Demyx, Zexion went to his bedroom to go get another. Demyx didn't change his shirt right away; instead his mind kept replaying Zexion taking off his shirt. Strangely, Demyx found himself liking how his friend had removed the shirt; he liked how the other's arms were crossed like an 'x' when he took it off. He liked the sight of his friend's bare chest and he wanted to see it again.

At the sound of a door opening and closing, Demyx quickly snapped out of his thoughts and changed his shirt. Zexion walked into the living room now wearing a black tank top. Taking the chore list from Demyx, Zexion sat down next to the other and looked it over.

"Now what do we have to do?" Demyx asked and put his arm on the back of the couch behind Zexion.

"The next chore we don't have to do until later," Zexion replied leaning back, his shoulders barely touching the arm behind him. "So that gives us time to do homework."

"I don't want to do homework," Demyx complained.

"Well you have to, I'm not gonna do it for you."

As Zexion moved to get Demyx let himself fall onto the smaller boy causing the two to lay flat on the couch. Zexion was on his back, Demyx on top of him chest to chest. Demyx's face was face down on the couch beside the other's and he pretended to be asleep. It took a few seconds for Zexion to get his breath back from the impact and when he did get it back he tried to push the other off of him.

Zexion never was strong, Demyx knew that. That's why he had lied on the other knowing he wouldn't be able to get him off. He could feel hands trying to push him, one on his chest and another on his shoulder. Demyx smiled at the smaller boy's efforts to get him off. Pretending to fall asleep, Demyx let the rest of his body weight go. The other's hands pushed harder but it didn't help. Then Demyx felt the legs underneath him try to kick him off. They couldn't move much since Demyx was so heavy on top of them.

"Dem," Zexion said. "Get off, you're crushing me."

"No I'm not."

"Please?" Zexion asked close to begging.

"Okay fine," Demyx answered. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Answer this," Demyx began. "Are you gay?"

He knew it wasn't the best question for a time like this, but he wanted to know. He didn't expect Zexion to answer as quickly as he did.

"Yeah, why?"

Demyx sat up quickly and looked down at his friend. Zexion stretched his arms, since they were in an odd position from being under Demyx suddenly, and then folded them behind his head.

"What? Am I not allowed to be?" Zexion asked, mostly because of the other's shocked expression.

"N-no, you are, it's just," Demyx started. "No fair! How come you didn't tell me?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Well I told you when I first came out, it would only be fair if you did the same."

"Sorry. At least you figured it out."

"Only because you were all cuddly with Axel," Demyx muttered under his breath and climbed off the couch to get his homework.

Though the words were spoken quietly, Zexion still heard them and blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrote this in one night, mainly because I wanted to keep writing this story and I was really happy to have received a review quickly after posting this. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Demyx walked into the room that the Organization used for meetings he noticed that everyone was out of order. They were in their own groups in the same place as usual. Zexion being number six and Axel being number eight and number seven not present, the two were already together. Zexion seemed bored as he sat in his chair, feet up on the desk, watching Axel who was playing with a lighter. Xemnas was also absent so Demyx figured he wasn't too late.

As he made his to his seat on the other side of Axel the two looked up to see him. He sat down at the same time Zexion got up and came over to him.

"Good you're here. Give me your arm," he said as he sat on the side of Demyx's desk facing Axel.

"Why?" Demyx asked slowly.

"Because I'm bored and I want to draw on them," Zexion answered pulling out an eyeliner pen out of his hoodie pocket.

"Why don't you draw on Axel's arms instead?" Demyx asked. He was answered by Axel pulling up his sleeves to reveal his forearms covered in small designs. "Draw on your arms then."

Zexion copied Axel's motions to show his own arms. Only his left arm had drawings on them since he couldn't write with his left hand.

Demyx sighed. "No fair, you both have long sleeves to cover it up."

Zexion pulled his arms back. "Are you saying you don't like my drawings?"

Afraid that he hurt his friend's feelings, Demyx quickly said, "No! That's not it! I just don't want my arms to be covered for the rest of the day."

"You can always just wash it off," Axel said and reminded Demyx of the sink on the counter in the room. "Not that I would, I like the drawings."

Zexion smiled then turned back to Demyx. "See? Someone at least doesn't mind. Now give me your arm."

Demyx sighed and did as he was told. Zexion eagerly took his arm and placed it his lap has he began to draw on it. Axel went back to turning his lighter on and off. Demyx couldn't really do anything because then he would have to take his arm back and he knew it would upset his friend. Instead he just watched the pen as it left lines on his arm. There wasn't much yet so he looked at Axel's arms that were still uncovered. Zexion had drawn flames around each wrist, the rest of the arms covered in random things. Demyx took note of the few hearts that were put on one of Axel's arms.

Demyx looked back to his own arm which now had a small beach at his wrist and a few stars above it. Zexion continued drawing the stars then moved to draw a crescent moon. Demyx then realized that instead of drawing random things, Zexion had instead drawn a picture, a picture of Demyx's favorite place actually. He smiled but it quickly disappeared as Xemnas and Saix came in.

"Everyone get in order! Six! Get off the desk! And Eight! Put the lighter away!" Xemnas ordered. Everyone did as they were told as they moved through the desks to get in order. Zexion quickly got off the desk and went back to the other side of Axel's desk, a bit more down the row in case Saix wanted to take his seat between the two. Axel put his lighter in his pocket and sat back in his chair.

Demyx did his best to stay awake during Xemnas's talking. He mostly watched his friends. Axel had his hand in his pocket, obviously wanting to pull out his lighter. Zexion had his arm under his desk but Demyx could see that he was drawing on it again. He smiled when the bell rang and they were all allowed to go. Demyx stopped at the door waiting for the other two. Axel was able to get to him but Zexion was stopped my Xemnas.

"Six," he said making Zexion stop walking. "I want you to check some of the new students' records and files. And also, stop drawing on people," he finished with a sigh.

Zexion smiled. "Aye aye captain," he said as he gave a half-assed salute and then left.

* * *

Demyx sat with Axel and Zexion at lunch. Demyx decided not to wash off the eyeliner, one because he didn't want to upset Zexion, and two because he really liked the picture. Axel kept his sleeves up to allow others to see the drawings. Zexion wore his sleeves down because he liked it better that way.

Demyx was probably the only person who knew of Zexion's talent to draw. He always drew when he was younger and he came to be really talented. Demyx sometimes envied the other's talent, but then he remembered that he could play various instruments while Zexion hardly played the piano.

Zexion picked up Demyx's arm and started to draw on it again. He wasn't able to do much before Axel spoke to him.

"Nope," he said and pulled Zexion's hands away from Demyx's arm. "Captain said no more drawing."

"Like hell I'll stop," Zexion replied and pulled his hands back. "I only meant 'aye aye' to the first command."

"Well then, no need to get sassy."

"Hey," Demyx said to get Zexion's attention. "How are you going to get a look at students' records and files?"

"Easy, I just have to get into the office and access one of the computers. Then go to the student files." Zexion continued drawing as he added, "I'll need your guy's help though."

"How come?" Axel asked as he picked up his water bottle.

"To make sure no one catches me."

"The Schemer needs a lookout?" Axel laughed. "Would have thought you could easily sneak in then out."

"I can, I just don't want to get caught. I bet I can sneak out without you two noticing."

"How much do you wanna bet?" Axel asked as he got out his wallet.

Zexion stopped drawing on Demyx's arm and turned to the other. "How much do you have?"

"Um," Axel looked through the wallet. "I got one twenty and one ten. I need the twenty later so I'll bet ten. Demyx? You betting?"

"Huh?" Demyx asked then realized what was going on. "No thanks."

"Okay," Axel said and put his wallet away. "Well then it's a bet."

* * *

After the final bell the three of them met at the office. Most of the staff were out of the buildings at this time, either at the crosswalks or carpool area to help the younger kids from the connected elementary and middle schools. Some of the teachers were still in their classrooms getting their stuff together. At the end of the day the staff that didn't have any extra jobs usually talked in the office.

First there was the main office. Then connected to that were smaller offices such as consolers, attendance, and extra offices for help around the office and backup computers. If the three of them could get into one of the empty extra offices then it would be easy. Still, Zexion wanted lookout, so he sent Demyx to act like a lost student. Demyx went into one of the offices asking for help and then came back out with the staff member. Zexion quickly went into the office and closed the door while Axel stood outside it.

Zexion went to the desk immediately and opened the desktop icon labeled student files. A list of names, dates, grades, and ages came up. He looked the page over and found an option to sort the files differently. He selected his grade and chose to sort it by date added. The list changed and he clicked on the top file. Quickly looking it over he decided to print it and go to the next one. He printed out a total of eight files and folded them and put them in his pocket.

He moved to the door but stopped before opening it. He could hear Axel talking. Then he heard Demyx's voice, the staff member soon joining in. He figured Axel was probably also asking for help now to save time. When the voices stopped they were replaced with footsteps. Zexion opened the door to see Axel walking away with the staff member, Demyx standing near the door watching the other walk away. Zexion chose this as a good time to sneak away and slowly stepped out of the door, silently closing it, and left the office.

* * *

He went to where he knew Xemnas would be which was back in the room they had their meetings in. He knocked instead of just entering because he knew that Saix would also be in there and that the two had something between them. The door opened and Zexion was met with Saix who allowed him to enter. He walked in and went to stand in front of the desk where Xemnas sat. He handed the folded papers to him.

"I printed out the files of the new students. That way you can make sure of who you choose."

Xemnas unfolded the papers and looked them over. Some he simply skipped over, but there were some that he seemed to take an interest to, Zexion could tell by how he looked over the paper.

After looking at each file he looked up to Zexion. "Mm, yes, you did well. And a lot sooner than I expected. Very well, you may go now."

Zexion nodded and silently left. As Saix closed the door behind him he smiled and went back to the office.

* * *

Back at the office, Axel had asked the staff member if she could help him. Demyx had obviously failed at his task so Axel stepped in. He left Demyx by the office door as he left with the staff member. His excuse for help was that he needed to contact a family member to pick him up because his mother messaged him saying she couldn't and that he didn't memorize any other family numbers and his phone was dead. It was all a lie of course. He had his own car which was parked in the student lot and he knew everyone of his phone contacts, family especially.

He was currently at a computer in the main office with the staff member. She had his file open and was looking at his contact list. First was his mother who was not an option. Then there was his father who he said was at work until six. Next was his grandparents who he said couldn't drive. He made an excuse for each contact that was given.

The staff member had asked if it was possible if there was someone he knew who lived close enough to walk. He said no, not knowing that Zexion's house was in walking range. He could tell the she was starting to get angry so he checked over to Demyx, silently asking if Zexion was ready to go.

Demyx opened the door and looked inside then back at Axel. He shook his head 'no' and received a questioning look from the other. Demyx only responded by pointing behind Axel. Axel turned around to see Zexion leaning against the far wall. He was shocked to say the least. He turned to the staff member saying that he'd figure it out himself and walked over to Zexion, Demyx following.

"How did you get here?" Axel asked.

Zexion shrugged and simply said, "You owe me ten dollars."

* * *

Axel had given Zexion the money then offered the others to come over to his house. Zexion had refused at first saying that he had to take care of his sister, but Axel insisted that he could pick her up and drop them off at home. Zexion finally agreed and turned to leave, Demyx noticing a small blush before his hair covered it.

They followed Axel to his car, a red convertible. Zexion sat in front and Demyx sat behind the driver's seat. Axel started up the car and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. He asked which school Zexion's sister was in and headed to the elementary school.

"You might want to put the top on if you want to spare yourself of my sister's complaining of the wind," Zexion said knowing that his sister would indeed complain. She never liked her haired to be messed up making her hate wind.

As Axel pulled over by the school gate he pushed the button to close the top. Most of the students were already gone but a few of them stayed by the gate waiting to be picked up. Not knowing Zexion's sister, Axel looked the few kids that remained and tried to guess which one was his friend's sister. Sighing, Zexion got out saying he'd be back and went through the gate. Axel simply watched and waited then started to go through radio stations. The door opened again as Zexion got back in. Axel looked back to see a small girl getting in the back. He would have never thought that that was Zexion's sister.

"What's up with your guy's arms?" she asked as she put her seatbelt on.

"Violet," Zexion said to quiet her.

Axel smiled at the two and drove them all home.

* * *

**Also, I put a poll on my profile and would be glad to get some response. **


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend came shortly and Demyx found himself not having plans. It was actually only Friday, but since they didn't have school it gave them a three day weekend. Still, Demyx didn't know what to do. He was about to get up from where was lying on his bed to go get something to eat, but the sound of a received text message stopped him. Picking up his phone off the bedside table, Demyx turned it on. He read the text, Zexion asking him to come over and stay the night. Demyx quickly sent a response saying he was on his way and then started to get clothes for the night.

* * *

When Demyx got to the other's house, he had ended up in the middle of a conversation. Apparently Zexion had also invited Axel, who sat on the couch. Zexion was in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed. Both boys seemed unaware of Demyx as he stood in the entryway of the living room.

"Please? I'm hungry," Axel was saying when Demyx arrived.

"If you're hungry you should've eaten before you left. I'm not a housewife."

Demyx smiled. It seemed that Axel wanted Zexion to make him something for him to eat. "You're not, but you'd make a good one," he said as he moved and sat on the couch with Axel.

"Not helping," Zexion said.

"I'm just saying," Demyx said and leaned back. "Besides, I didn't eat either."

"That's your own fault."

"But I wanted you to make me something. I like your food," Demyx whined.

"Hm, well apparently you're a good cook," Axel said resting his arms along the back of the couch. "Prove it."

"I don't have to prove you shit."

"No, what you don't need to do is get sassy," Axel said pointing to the other.

"Stop calling me that."

"I will once you feed us," Axel said, then quickly added, "sassy."

Zexion sighed and turned around to go in the kitchen. Axel smiled, finally getting what he wanted. Demyx picked up the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"Does he make you food often?" Axel asked.

Demyx shrugged. "I guess. He's been cooking ever since he was young."

"I never would have guessed he cooked."

Demyx shrugged again. "Like I said, he'd make a good housewife."

* * *

For the rest of the day the three of them simply did whatever. The reason Zexion had the others come over was because both his parents were still out working, probably for most of the night and next day, and that Violet was also gone. She was staying over at one of her friend's house, which had given Zexion the idea to have Demyx stay the night. Axel had stayed for most of the night, leaving around nine. When he was gone the other two got ready for bed.

Demyx changed his clothes as Zexion took a shower. When he was dressed, Demyx lied on the bed waiting for his friend. He didn't have to wait long, Zexion being one for short showers. Having taken his clothes in the bathroom and getting dressed in there, Zexion only had to dry his hair when he came into the bedroom. Realizing that Demyx was watching him, Zexion hesitated before getting in bed.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked as he sat down.

"No reason," Demyx said and rested his arms behind his head.

"Tell me," Zexion said knowing his friend was lying.

"I was just thinking, I know you're gay now, so is there someone you like?"

"No," Zexion answered and lied down facing Demyx.

"Liar."

"What?"

"I know you like someone and I think I know who."

"Who?"

"Axel," Demyx said simply. He smiled as his friend's eyes widened slightly. "So I'm right huh?"

"Yeah," Zexion said looking down.

"Thought so."

"Shut up," Zexion said and pushed the other. Then resting his head on Demyx's chest he said, "Well now you know who I like, so tell me who you like."

"Hm," Demyx thought. Wrapping his arms around Zexion he said, "No one right now. Not yet."

He thought he heard Zexion say something like 'no fair' but he wasn't sure. They didn't say anything else. Zexion had fallen asleep but Demyx was having trouble sleeping. Now that he thought about it, he had no clue who he liked. He was never looking for someone to like and he wondered if there was anyone he might like. What did he like in another boy? He never thought about it. He decided to leave it and try to fall asleep. He did eventually, the last thing he remembered was the smell of vanilla from the boy in his arms.

* * *

Zexion was first to wake up, probably since he fell asleep first. He allowed Demyx to sleep until he woke up himself knowing he wouldn't be in a good mood if someone woke him. Getting out of the bed Zexion decided he'd have enough time to take a morning shower, get dressed, and make himself breakfast before Demyx woke up. He did just that then waited in the living room sending a text to Axel.

Demyx woke up and the first thing he noticed was that his friend was gone. He looked over at the clock, blinking to clear his vision, and read that it was ten o'clock. Groaning, he climbed out of the bed and left the room. Walking into the living room he found Zexion.

"Take a shower, get dressed and I'll make you breakfast," Zexion said not looking up from his phone as he continued typing.

"Axel was right, you are sassy," Demyx said tiredly while rubbing his eye. He had received a glare from the other, but he didn't think of it has he went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Demyx turned on the shower then went back to the bedroom to get his bag and allow the water to warm up. Back in the bathroom he set his bag down on one side of the counter, the side closet to the shower, and began to undress. He took his time in the shower, but suddenly the water turned cold. Demyx knew he hadn't been in there long enough for the warm water to run having taken many showers here in the past. He glared at the showerhead, willing it to give him warm water.

It didn't work obviously. Then he heard a sound as if a cabinet had been kicked. Opening the curtain enough to look out, Demyx found his friend sitting on the counter by the door. He had his legs crossed, one over another, and the one on the bottom moved forward and back to kick the cabinet. His elbow rested on his knee as he rested his chin in his hand. His other hand Demyx noticed was on the sink knob, the water running. Demyx glared at him causing the other to smile and begin to turn the sink on and off.

The water in the shower started to go from hot to cold. "Stop it!" Demyx said not liking the water temperatures.

Zexion turned the sink off and held out a towel towards Demyx. "You were taking too long. Dry off so we don't be late," he said closing his eyes and looking away.

Demyx sighed and turned the shower off. Stepping out slowly he grabbed the offered towel and dried himself off. Zexion kept his eyes closed and away from the other. Demyx kept his eyes on the boy on the counter unsure. He didn't know what they were going to be late for so he decided to ask.

"What are we going to be late for?" he asked as he used the towel to dry his hair.

"We're meeting Axel somewhere," Zexion said simply not looking at the other.

Demyx nodded in understanding. Then realizing Zexion still had his eyes closed and couldn't see it he said 'ok' and moved to his bag. He pulled out the clothes he packed and put on the boxers. Just to be safe he put on his jeans as well before telling Zexion he could open his eyes.

"You know," Demyx started as he got his shirt out of his bag. "You're basically having me come along so it wouldn't be considered a date."

"Shut up," Zexion said annoyed that Demyx now knew who he liked.

"If you want, I can stay here while you go out with Axel," Demyx said and put his shirt on.

"Even if you did stay it wouldn't be considered as a date. Xemnas wants me to get new members, some in particular, and I thought I'd bring you two with me."

"Okay, relax, I was only teasing," Demyx said smiling. "You know, you could have gotten me out of the shower in a nicer way. Instead of making me freeze."

"That wasn't really to get you out of the shower," Zexion said and got off the counter. "It was for calling me sassy. I'll only allow Axel to call me that." With that he left.

Demyx smiled again at how much his friend obviously liked Axel. Then he quickly set to work on his hair, not wanting to end up late.

* * *

Zexion didn't tell Demyx where they were going. They had to walk since neither one of them could drive. Axel had offered to pick them up, but Zexion said no since he knew Demyx would hold them up. Plus the place they were going wasn't too far. Demyx kept complaining though, about not knowing where he was going and that he didn't want to walk anymore. Zexion ignored him mostly.

When they did arrive where they were supposed to meet Axel, Demyx groaned. They ended up at the local teen club where most teens from their school spent most of their free time. The outside was plain with a sign and some lights. There wasn't a line but you did have to pay at the door. Axel was leaning against a wall waiting.

"Zex, you know I don't like this place," Demyx complained.

"Yeah I know, that's why I didn't tell you we were coming here," Zexion said grabbing Demyx's arm and pulling him along.

The first thing Axel said when they walked up to him was that they were late. Zexion instantly blamed it on Demyx for sleeping in. They headed inside, Axel paying for the three of them.

As they went through the door, Demyx whispered, "If I weren't here this would be considered a date."

"Shut up," Zexion replied using his elbow to hit Demyx. "Don't let him hear you."

Demyx smiled then looked around. The inside of the club was dimly lit and crowded. The music was loud, playing music that teens mostly listened to. Demyx noticed on one side there was a "bar" where you can buy things like soda, energy drinks, and whatever teens liked to drink. Most of the people inside were either on the dance floor or hanging out along the walls. For some reason, Demyx didn't like this place.

The three of them went to a far corner to watch the crowd. It was hard to tell who was who in the dim lighting, but the person Zexion was looking for seemed easy to spot in a crowd. As he looked for them in the crowd, Demyx whispered to him again.

"You should tell him," he said. Even though he didn't say a name or what he should say, Zexion knew what he meant.

"I don't want to," Zexion said. After saying that Demyx started to try and convince him to tell. "If I tell will it make you quiet?"

"Yes," Demyx said and nodded.

Sighing, Zexion gave in and turned towards the other boy in the corner. "Axel?"

"Yeah?" Axel asked. He turned towards Zexion, a person behind the smaller boy catching his eye. "Hold on, cute blonde."

With that Axel walked away from the other two. Zexion turned to Demyx and shrugged. "I tried," he said and walked away in the other direction.

Demyx looked in the direction Axel went but couldn't see him in the crowd. Sighing, Demyx decided to stay put and talk to Zexion later.

* * *

Demyx and Zexion went back to Zexion's house after leaving the teen club. As soon as they got there though, Zexion had locked himself in the bathroom. Demyx tried to get him out, worried of what he would do, but he couldn't get a response. He knew Zexion didn't cut and doubted he would start now. He figured his friend was probably crying, even though he knew it was hard to make him cry. Sighing, Demyx went to the kitchen.

Zexion didn't like the idea of rejection. Even though Axel didn't reject him because he didn't tell he knew Axel wouldn't be interested. So instead of dealing with thought Zexion tried to make himself forget. Though he wanted to forget, he didn't know what to do. After a few minutes a knock came on the bathroom door.

"Zex, please come out," Demyx said. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Zexion got up and opened the door. Demyx stood in the hall with a glass of water. He handed the glass to Zexion who took it and took a small sip of the water. Demyx then put something else in Zexion's other hand. Lifting his hand and opening it, Zexion found a small pill.

"What's this for?" he asked Demyx.

"It's a pill to help you sleep," Demyx explained. "I thought you might want to sleep it off."

"Thanks, but I don't want to sleep by taking a pill," Zexion said and put it on the bathroom counter.

"But you should rest," Demyx started to argue.

"I will, just not with a pill," Zexion said and took another sip of water.

"How? I don't want you to just lay there having trouble falling asleep."

"I won't if you're there. Think you can stay another night?" Zexion asked, blushing slightly because of his question.

"Sure," Demyx said smiling.

The each then changed into clothes for bed and got ready to sleep. Zexion's bed was slightly bigger than a twin sized one giving them each enough room, but Zexion usually slept close to Demyx. Demyx didn't mind, he knew his friend was like that. He knew he liked to be warm at night, so he usually held on to Demyx. He doesn't really do it with anyone else, Demyx noticed, probably since he was the closest to him.

But this night seemed different somehow. Zexion seemed to hold onto Demyx somewhat tighter, his hands clinging to Demyx's shirt. Demyx figured it was because he was slightly upset, so he held Zexion back tighter as well to comfort him. He didn't try to say anything because if he did it would keep the other up and he knew he needed sleep. So instead of saying comforting words, Demyx held the other rubbing small circles on his back. The motion caused the other boy to loosen his grip slightly so Demyx continued until his friend fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

By Wednesday Demyx noticed that Zexion was still upset. He knew it wasn't entirely because of the incident with Axel back at the teen club. The organization had gotten three new members in the beginning of the week. Axel became distant, hanging out with the newest member. This was a part reason for Zexion being upset, feeling as if Axel left him and Demyx entirely. Another possible reason is that one of the new members has been bothering, possibly flirting with, Zexion. It obviously upset Zexion because he was constantly telling the guy to leave him alone.

Either the guy was just a flirt or he somehow knew Zexion, but Demyx wasn't sure and knew he shouldn't interfere. But he did anyway. He didn't like the fact that the guy kept trying to flirt with Zexion even though it was made clear he wasn't interested, especially after the past few days. The guy had even gone as far as to bring a rose for Zexion. Though Zexion wasn't one to make a scene, especially in the room that held the Organization meetings, he silently took the rose only to crush it in his hand, ignoring the thorns.

That's when Demyx really interfered. He had taken Zexion to the nurse's office, his friend refusing to go. After that he made sure to do his best to keep the other guy away from Zexion. He also made sure to do his best to comfort his friend, not liking seeing him upset. He'd go over to the other's house more often, staying the night when needed. Unfortunately the two of them didn't have any classes except for the Organization meetings together, so in between classes Demyx would find Zexion and walk him to his classes.

Since it was only him and Zexion during lunch and meetings, he'd let his friend do whatever he wanted. Whether it is to draw on his skin or listen to his iPod Demyx let him. Whenever they're at Zexion's house, Demyx offered to help as much as possible and to let his friend relax and do homework. Zexion always refused, but in the end Demyx always won. Back on Sunday Zexion had slept in and had to pick up his sister from her friend's house. Demyx had instantly offered to go and get Violet, to allow Zexion to rest more.

During a meeting on Thursday Demyx noticed Axel and the new member, Roxas, holding hands. That was only when they were allowed to sit out of order, when Xemnas wasn't in the room. When in order Axel still sat near Demyx, but Zexion had started to sit further done the row. Demyx knew Zexion had also seen the way Axel and Roxas were together. He became silent during the rest of the meeting and for most of the day. Being seated next to Saix, he was always caught whenever he wasn't paying attention to Xemnas.

Demyx thought that his friend didn't deserve what he was going through. It was only an innocent crush on a friend at first. But then said friend left to hang out with someone else, that someone becoming their boyfriend. Anyone would have most likely feel the same as Zexion, seeing their crush go for someone else. And with a guy flirting with you every given moment probably didn't help either. No matter what, the guy wouldn't stop. Demyx soon found out that the guy didn't even want to be Zexion's boyfriend; he turned out to be just a flirt.

Demyx stayed the night at Zexion's house Thursday night. He knew that his friend would need him for comfort. Over the past days, almost a week, Demyx found out Zexion was the kind to fake a smile when upset. He didn't have many people around to give one though. His parents worked all night and Violet was too busy playing with her dolls and tea set in her room. Any other person in public or at school would have thought Zexion was fine, but since Demyx was so close to him he knew he wasn't. Since they were so close to each other Zexion didn't mind telling Demyx whenever something bothered him.

Thursday night was strangely a warm, almost hot, night. Zexion had asked Demyx if it was okay if he slept without a shirt. Demyx said it would be fine. He decided to keep his tank top on though, that way it wouldn't end up uncomfortable. They slept in their usual position, Zexion resting slightly on Demyx's chest with Demyx's arms around his waist. Even though Demyx was there mostly to help Zexion sleep, he usually found himself having trouble sleeping.

Every night he spent with Zexion sleeping, he always found himself thinking about the other. He started to really think about the position they slept in, a position more fitting for people like a couple, but found himself not minding. He found himself liking the scent of vanilla from the other boy more and more. And on Thursday night he didn't mind the feeling of his skin against his friend's. He found himself thinking back to when Zexion had taken his shirt off in the living room and how he wanted to see his friend's chest again.

That's when he started to realize his feelings for Zexion. He didn't know if it was like a crush or something else. He never had a crush on someone before so he didn't know what it was like or how one could start. Then he realized that he liked Zexion somewhat ever since the first day he joined the Organization. So now he knew, he knew he liked Zexion, his best friend. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he didn't know what to do with these feelings. He didn't know if he should tell Zexion or keep them to himself. If he chose to tell he didn't know how. He didn't want to mess up their friendship because of his feelings. Deciding to deal with it later, Demyx let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Friday morning Demyx was given more time to think than when he was in bed. Now he was fully awake, having enough energy to keep up with his thoughts. Now that he thought about his feelings he realized that his real reason for joining the Organization was protect Zexion because he had even liked him back then. He realized why he did his best to keep away the flirt and comfort Zexion. It was because he was jealous, not even knowing it, and overprotective. It was a lot to take in so suddenly. He wanted to tell Zexion, but he didn't want to appear the same as the other guy.

Demyx wasn't given any more time to think. His teacher had raised their voice at him for not paying attention. With that Demyx decided to leave it until the Organization meeting. Maybe then he can confront Zexion with his feelings or think some more.

* * *

Demyx was one of the first to get to the meeting room. It could be because either his class was let out earlier than others or he rushed here. The only other people there were numbers 2, 3, 10, and 12. They were in the back corner, Ten handing out his cards. Demyx ignored them and went to his usual spot. He didn't know how long he sat there before realizing Zexion had arrived.

He did realize when he was hit on the head. Shocked slightly, he left his thoughts and looked up. Zexion was standing in front of his desk, looking both confused and concerned. Demyx smiled at his friend to reassure him.

"Hi," he said.

"Yeah, hi," Zexion replied. "You do know I've been trying to talk to you for the past few minutes right?"

"You have?" Demyx asked. Zexion nodded. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," Zexion said and sat down in the seat next to Demyx. "Mind telling why you were ignoring me though?"

"I wasn't ignoring you," Demyx defended. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Zexion asked as he put his bag on his desk.

"Nothing!" Demyx quickly said. Zexion gave him a questioning look but he didn't say anything.

Zexion took out his iPod and started to listen to it. Demyx kept his eyes on his friend becoming only distracted when other members entered the room. It wasn't long until Axel and Roxas came in and Demyx got an idea. Obviously Axel and Roxas had started out as friends, so maybe Demyx could ask Axel for advice. Then again, Axel would have to have flirted with Roxas from the beginning and Demyx was just realizing his feelings after so many years.

_Fuck it_, was all Demyx thought before getting up and going over to the others.

"Axel?" he asked to get his attention. When he had it he asked, "Can I asked you something?"

"Sure, ask away," Axel answered.

"What do you think I should do if I start to like a close friend?" Demyx asked, getting right to the point.

"A close friend?" Axel asked back, raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to mean your best friend do you?"

Demyx gave a small pout, not liking how easily he was seen through. "Maybe."

"Honestly, I think you two would be good together," Axel said. He then pointed and said, "But you should probably tell him before someone else gets him."

Turning around Demyx number 11 was now by Zexion. Demyx immediately went over to them to get Eleven away. He was stopped short when Xemnas came in and told everyone to get in their seats. Demyx went to his seat and sat down, not even close to excited for the meeting, but glad that Zexion was left alone. Unfortunately, Eleven was able to sit near Zexion. Demyx didn't know he was watching his friend until Axel pointed it out. After that he did his best to focus and not stare at his best friend.

* * *

After school that day Demyx went over to Zexion's house. The walk there was mostly quiet other than Violet telling them about what happened at school every now and then. By the time they did get to the younger boy's house, Violet had immediately gone to her room to play while Zexion went and sat on the couch. Demyx, knowing by his friend's body language that he was upset, went and joined him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing to skip the 'are you okay?' question. Zexion remained silent for a minute or two before replying.

"I was so pathetic," Zexion said, resting his head on Demyx's shoulder. "I can't believe I was so hung up on him."

"Don't worry," Demyx reassured and put an arm around his friend. "You're not pathetic; he just wasn't the right guy. His lost." He held the smaller boy closer, Zexion letting out a small whine. "You tired?" Demyx asked and Zexion nodded. With that Demyx moved so he can pick up Zexion, carrying the boy to his room and putting him on the bed. By the time Demyx put a blanket on his friend, the boy was already asleep.

Sighing, Demyx left the room, closing the door softly, and headed to the other side of the house. Violet's door was already opened, but Demyx didn't bother stepping in and instead knocked slightly on the door to get the girl's attention. She looked up from where she sat playing with her dolls, a curious look in her eyes as to why Demyx was there.

"Listen," he started. "Your brother's asleep so if you need anything just come get me, okay?"

She nodded, and then asked, "Why is he asleep?"

"He's not feeling so well," Demyx answered.

Violet's eyes widened with concern as she started to ask, "Does he have a cold? Or tummy ache?"

Demyx smiled at her protective, caring behavior. It reminded him of when he and Zexion were kids and Zexion acted the same way. She was definitely Zexion's little sister. "No, he's not sick. It's more of an emotion thing," he said, doing his best to explain.

"So, he's sad?" Violet asked slowly, tilting her head. Demyx nodded to confirm. "Hm," she thought to herself before jumping up and exclaiming, "Oh! I know what to do! Come on!" She started pulling Demyx's arm, taking him to the kitchen.

"Okay, what are we doing?" he asked, a little confused.

"We're gonna make him his favorite cookies!" she said happily, getting a chair from the table and moving in next to the counters so she can reach. She open a cupboard only to close it. "I dunno where the recipe book is though," she said sadly, looking around.

Demyx looked around too, and then noticed a brown binder on the counter behind him. He looked at it closely and read the words 'recipe book' on the front. He picked it up and turned to Violet. "Is this it?" he asked.

The girl turned from where she was looking through the lower cupboards. Her eyes lightened up at the sight of the book and she stood, coming over to Demyx and taking the book from him. "Yes! Now we just have to find the recipe," she said, getting the chair she had been using and put in by the kitchen island. She sat on her knees in the chair and put the book on the counter in front of, flipping through the pages until she found the right one.

"Okay now we need to get all the ingredients," she said, looking over the list and leaving her chair to get the first few ingredients. Demyx walked over to look at the recipe and went around the kitchen helping Violet get what they needed. They had some trouble finding some things since Demyx didn't know his friend's kitchen very well and Violet hardly ever prepared or helped prepare something in there. Eventually the both of them had all they needed gathered on the kitchen island.

Violet read the instructions aloud as Demyx did what was told by the steps. As Demyx was about to put the cookie mix on the pan, Violet had found a heart shaped cookie cutter and insisted on using it. Demyx agreed and spread the mix out evenly rather than in individual circles. They waited for the cookies, or cookie, to bake. To pass the time, Violet had decided to play a game with Demyx. She tapped his arm, saying, "Tag," then running out of the kitchen.

Demyx was caught off guard at first then smiled and went after the girl. She stood in the living room waiting for him and once she saw him come in from the kitchen, she darted down the hall. Demyx followed her as she ran into her room. He stopped shortly, not seeing her. He went to the closest which had the door slightly opened. He went to open it the rest of the way when he heard a noise from behind him. Turning, he saw Violet come out from under her bed then run out of the room.

He went after her once again, thinking to himself that she was much faster than he would have thought. Then again he didn't think of her as someone to run for such games. He smiled to himself, thinking of a time when he and Zexion were kids at the park and Zexion had started the same game. He was fast back then – Demyx always had trouble catching him – and probably still was. Demyx lost Violet once he entered the living room once again. He walked past the kitchen door and out of the corner of his eye he saw the little girl standing outside on the patio through the glass door.

He quickly went to the door, Violet already moving to run, and opened it. He didn't bother to close the door and instead went after Violet. They ended up with one on each side of the pool, neither moving. When one did move the other went to go in the same direction as to get away or catch. Demyx moved to go around one way and violet ran as he kept going. Then the little girl stumble, the back of her flat coming off her heel, and she stopped to fix it. By the time she fixed her shoe Demyx was close behind her and she moved to run but was caught.

"Gotcha!" Demyx exclaimed and Violet made a noise similar to a squeak. The timer rang out into the yard and Demyx let the girl go. "Come on, we gotta make the icing." With that he started running to the house to get the cookies out of the oven, Violet close behind.

Once in the kitchen Demyx pulled out the pan and set it on the counter to cool. He turned off the oven and got together what they need to make the icing. Violet helped up until the cookies were cooled off and she started cutting them with the cookie cutter. Demyx finished up the icing just as Violet was cutting out the last two hearts. Violet got a plate as Demyx iced a few of the cookies and put them on the plate the girl held in her hands. Once there was a good amount of cookies for her brother she quickly left the kitchen and headed for his bedroom.

She opened the door and went over to the bedside, pushing Zexion's shoulder with one hand as she held the plate in the other. Demyx walked in and stood by the door watching as Zexion woke up. He sat up, rubbing one of his eyes, and turned to look at his sister.

"Demyx said you were sad so we made cookies!"She said happily, holding the late for her brother to take. "The heart shape was my idea," she added as he took the plate.

"Thanks Vi," he said and smiled at her.

"You're welcome," she said and leaned over to kiss his cheek then left the room.

Zexion watched her leave then his eyes landed on Demyx. Demyx closed the door and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "You know, I didn't even know your favorite kind of cookie," he said. Zexion smiled at him.

"What kind of best friend are you?" Zexion asked. "It's like you don't even know me."

"Ah," Demyx said to stop his friend. "I know you cover your eyes when you're scared."

"And how do you know if I still do that?" Zexion asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't," Demyx said slowly. "But I'm gonna find out. You'll see. I'll scare you and you'll cover your eyes." Zexion laughed softly at his friend and rolled his eyes. "Now, taste the cookies. I wanna know where my baking skills lie."

Zexion smiled and took a bite of a cookie. Demyx smiled back, happy to see his friend feeling better.


End file.
